narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets
Human Puppets? Is there any proof of the puppets used in this technique being human puppets? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall him mentioning it, also I don't recall any of them using jutsu/chakra. So probably not... Simant (talk) 15:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it was just an assumption. If he has 298 human puppets (or perhaps puppets in general?), why would he use only one of them while fighting Sakura and Chiyo? ''~SnapperT '' 19:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't recall him ever having said he has 298 human puppets... The Third Kazekage is the only human puppet we are sure of, I think. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, he said at the beginning of the battle that when he killed Chiyo and Sakura, he would have exactly 300 human puppets. So yeah, he had 298 Your mine! Fireball Jutsu! 00:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey in the minute 16 right after a puppet hurt Chiyo it showed one of Sasoris puppets had the sharingan ::Yeah, I added that, but some ass reverted the edit. I'm gonna fix it again. They think they're smarter than the real facts. :::I actually have seen TWO with the eyes. It appears to be the same scene with the puppets in it changed up. The sharingan one has the most obvious differences, one other puppet is slightly changed, and the third, that I can remember, looks the same. The first sharingan has a nose ring and loose, mohawk like hair. The other has short hair and a beard. They both have violet hair. --Ikazuchi Komori (talk) 01:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) There are 3 with the sharingain Maybe some of them are human puppets and some is just normal puupets DEIDARA (talk) 14:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Three? Really? Hmmmm, I'm gonna have to review the episode now. I'm curious what the other one looks like. Thanks for the correction. I think you are right about a mixture of human and regular puppets.-- (talk) 23:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I still think we should upload an image. Cda081799 (talk) 21:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to answer to a three year old thread, but I do think that it can be argued that these (or at least some of them) are human puppets, based on one feature which may very well be a technique performed by one of the puppets in chapter 273 page 4, second and third panel. We'll clearly see that the "saw-sword" wielded by the puppet isn't metal by the way it is destroyed or evaporates/splashes, it's even more obvious in the anime Puppet Fight: 10 vs 100! where it's visibly made of purple energy. I think it's chakra and to utilize that, the puppet in question would have to be of the human variety.--Tzao (talk) 21:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Or it was simply Chiyo's chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:17, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe he was referring to Sasori's puppet. ::But the explanation still works. If the sword is indeed made of chakra, it could very easily be Sasori's, not the puppet's. ''~SnapperT '' 23:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I was indeed talking about Sasori's puppet, but I agree with Snapper, it could just as well be Sasori's chakra, but if that's the case then a new technique should be added to his repertoire. I did once make a page for it, but it was deleted for a number of reasons (unnamed, no named user, irrelevant page, would fit as a subcategory to this technique etc.)--Tzao (talk) 11:16, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Image I think this is one of those times where manga image is preferable. - SimAnt 09:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Mutant 16 uploaded an almost exact anime match of the current manga image, with the focus on the strings connecting Sasori to his puppets. That was the argument to keep the manga image, so can we change to the anime one? Omnibender - Talk - 22:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It was? I removed anime image because its quality was terrible. The manga image was far clearer and actually showed the features of the individual puppets. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I remember something along those lines being said. Anyway, is the image above better than the previous anime image? Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say it is the same quality as the previous image. Mostly animators just slacked off at counting and drawing individual puppets. SimAnt 00:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call it slacking off in this case. There's a fundamental difference between drawing for anime and drawing for manga. Anime images are simply not meant to be watched as still frames. Drawing features for each and every puppet, while the image won't be seen for longer than a second or two is simply ridiculous. ::::That doesn't explain the blurriness, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Scorpion I'm adding the puppet annotation to Sasori in this technique, since it depends on the modification made to the puppet, allowing him to spin that many chakra threads. Omnibender - Talk - 05:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) More than 100? I may be wrong, i just quickly counted through the mass of puppets, but it looked more than 100 to me. Gerisama (talk) 21:58, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :I believe it was officially stated that there is over 200 puppets there. As he has what? 300 human puppets. Read other discussions above. Munchvtec (talk) 02:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC)